Lord Gogo
Lord Gogo is the Mech/Tech Whiz of Singaporean Guild, the Red Merlions. Story Gogo had always been the major otaku and tech whiz so it is no wonder Ravena recommended the game to him first. Appearance Despite being a Cyborg, Lord Gogo looks rather ordinary and normal save for his choice of fashion. He has dark skin and wavy black hair he holds back with a pair of goggles. His outfit is based on a steampunk mechanic with bionic arms. Personality Gogo is a pretty jovial guy and makes friends easily. He is always enthusiastic when he gets a request to invent but is shown to be a rather serious worker to the point he would isolate himself for days while working. Gogo is also a pacifist, opting peaceful confrontations over combat. He also tends to get overly attatched to his inventions and visably disapproves if anyone mishandles them. Pre-Cannon Is overheard by Ravena talking about what it's like to have powers when she goes up to him and recommends FFW. Cannon Weapons and Items 'Bionic Limbs' Being a cyborg, Gogo has bionic limbs like the Teen Titan Hero Cyborg which grants a sonic cannon, enhanced physical abilities as well as other cybernetic capabilities. 'Shiva' Shiva is a Winged Organoid as well as Gogo's pet and treasured Partner. As an Organoid, Shiva has the ability to fuse with the power cores and take control of the Guild's main vehicles and Gogo's Blade Liger. 'Sunny Island' Sunny Island is the Red Merlions' ocean liner that was originally an abandoned boat that got restored and upgraded by Gogo. 'Sky Orchid' The Guild's jet plane. Like the Sunny Island, Sky Orchid was orignally an abandoned plane that got restored and upgraded. 'Blade Liger' Blade Liger is a giant Zoid that is Gogo's main pride and joy and his main mode of transport and long-ranged fighting. He refuses to let anyone else drive it except for himself. Relationships Pixie Pixie and Gogo make a pretty interesting comic duo and read off each other's vibes easily. GM Gogo and GM are very good friends with each other and enjoy hanging together. Ty Tyrano and Gogo are best friends in and out-game and are considered the Guild's resident goofballs. Shiva Shiva is Gogo's precious partner and work hand in hand with everything. To the boy, Shiva is like a big dog in a dinosaur's body. Chicky Gogo and Chicky are close friends and are usually partnered for Courier missions. Fiction Powers One Piece (Goro Goro no Mi) Gogo possesses the lightning powers of the Goro Goro no Mi. Teen Titans (Cyborg) Gogo has all th eexisting abilities of Cyborg. Legion of Superheroes (Brainiac 5) Gogo possesses the 12th Level intellect of Brainiac 5. Original Power 'Technopathy' Gogo's original power is technopathy, the ability to control and communicate with any form of technology. Techniques/Magic 'Self Charge' Being a cyborg and a user of the Goro Goro no Mi, Gogo can easily charge himself up, making him a walking battery. 'Sonic Cannon' Gogo can transform his arms into a single or double sonic cannon. Lightning Powers See: Enel's attacks 'Expert Inventor' Gogo is a superb inventor and known for creating most of the gadgets and weapons in the Guild such as GM's guitar, Siren and L.I.O.N, Chicky's motorbike. Music Themes Zoids Chaotis Century A Opening Theme Quotes "Invention time, START!" "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, Hurts my BABIES!!!" "Maybe you can drive the Sunny Island, and MAYBE you can fly the Sky Orchid, BUT NOBODY DRIVES THE LIGER BUT ME!" "CHARGE UP!" Gallery Trivia *Gogo's attachment to his gadgets can be considered a bit scary. Category:Electricity Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Male Category:Red Merlions